Stay Golden,
by cleopatrasenvy
Summary: Left heartbroken and humiliated, Pansy Parkinson finds solace in the arms of Robert Moreau. As the infatuation soon becomes something more, the young lovers find themselves falling in love. But what happens when a certain blonde realizes he can't live without the girl he let go?


Pansy watched with distaste as Tracey Davis clung to Draco, dragging him in a fervent kiss. It had only been a couple of weeks since Draco had infamously dumped her in their common room for all to see. Her knuckles clenched and whitened as the blonde eagerly accepted the kiss from the other Slytherin. Sickened and offended by the act, Pansy stalked to the Great Hall.

Dinner had gone uneventful as she vented to Millicent about Draco's insensitive acts. "Pansy, Draco has always been a heartless and cruel boy, don't let it get to you," Millicent spoke.

"Don't let it get to me? Millicent, we broke up not two bloody weeks ago and he's already replaced me! How can I not let that affect me?" Pansy responded unkindly. Millicent knew her friend had been in love with Draco Malfoy since first year, she also knew that the blonde hadn't cared for Pansy throughout the three year relationship. Seeing the hurt in her friends' eyes, Millicent brought Pansy into a hug.

"Pans, there will be a time when every bad thing he has done will catch up with him, but for now don't dwell on that arrogant prat. You now have the freedom you lacked in your relationship, embrace your independence!" Millicent spoke with ardor.

Though her eyes had been filled with tears, Pansy couldn't help but smile at her dear friend. And so the two friends continued their conversation, talking about their trip to Hogsmeade and the Yule Ball. "Millicent, is it true that you're going to the Yule Ball with Goyle?" Pansy asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. She watched in humor as Millicent's cheeks flamed.

"Y-Yeah, he asked me last night," Millicent gushed over her hot chocolate.

"That's bloody fantastic! I know how you've secretly liked him for the past two years!" Pansy squealed. Though her relationship had ended, Pansy felt a surge of happiness for her friend. If there was anyone who deserved to be happy, it was Millicent Bulstrode.

"Pansy, you should really consider going to the ball," Millicent suggested. "And I know that you are having a hard time accepting that Draco isn't with you, but I can assure you'll have a fantastic time!" she ended. Pansy looked doubtful, but couldn't resist the look in her friends' eyes.

"Millicent, who in their right mind would want to go to the Yule Ball with me? Better yet, who hasn't gotten a date yet?" Pansy asked as she took a sip of her hot tea. She couldn't think of a single person who hadn't already chosen a date to go to the event with. Draco would obviously be going with Tracey; Crabbe was with some Hufflepuff; and Blaise would be taking Daphne Greengrass. Who was left?

"Well, a little bird told me that a certain Ravenclaw wanted to ask you." Millicent said as she chewed upon cookies. Pansy's head shot up, her eyes confused.

"Ravenclaw?" she questioned.

"Yes, yes. While I was in the washroom last Tuesday, I heard Padma Patil say that Robert Moreau wanted to ask you to the ball, but knew he had no chance as he assumed you would be attending with Draco." Millicent spoke nonchalantly.

"Robert Moreau, the Ravenclaw prefect?" Pansy asked with wide eyes.

"The one and only." Millicent smiled as she saw Pansy's face. "Look, I don't want to force you to do something you're not comfortable with, but I'm just saying that there are guys out there. Guys who are willing to be with you." She smiled at the thought of Pansy in a healthy relationship. "He's a very nice boy Pansy, you should talk to him." With that Millicent stood from the table, "I'll be seeing you Pans".

Pansy sat there in shock. A guy wanted to take her to the ball? And not just any guy, Robert Moreau; the dark haired Ravenclaw that was bred with good looks and charm. It was in that moment when Pansy felt an all too familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach. Quickly reaching up to her face, she felt the heat radiating off of her cheeks. And by the time she exited the Great Hall, Pansy Parkinson was left with a smile.

* * *

It was on a Thursday afternoon when Pansy stumbled upon the certain Ravenclaw. It was when she was searching for Goshawk's Guide to Herbology for Professor Sprout's class, that she had quite literally fallen into his arms. Scanning the aisles Pansy had found the title she was looking for, reaching upon the high shelves Pansy was disappointed when her arms could not reach the required item. Hastily looking around Pansy could not see Madam Irma in sight, and with that thought she quickly climbed the tall shelf. In a second Pansy missed a plank and she felt her weight falling. Thinking she could land on her feet, Pansy flipped around. But it was then that she realized she had miscalculated the distance from her body to the floor. Unable to scream she closed her eyes waiting to contact the ground. But the floor did not come. No, Pansy was caught in a pair of welcoming arms; instinctively she wrapped her arms around the persons' neck. Seconds had passed and Pansy finally felt her heart rate decreasing. Her eyes first landed on the person's throat. Porcelain skin she inquired. Scanning upward her vision landed on the their lips; full and soft. It was then that she found it was a male that had caught her. Her eyes followed the bridge of her saviors nose and landed on his bright green eyes. Robert Moreau, she concluded. Pansy could not help the blush that had made its way onto her cheeks. She took in his attire then, he donned a dark blue cashmere sweater; covering his white button down and pairing it with khakis.

"H-Hello." She mumbled into his sweater. She felt the vibrations of his chuckle moments later.

"Hello Pansy," Robert responded. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Pansy felt her heart stutter at the concern in his voice.

"I'm well now, thanks to you," she said truthfully. Robert smiled showing off his pearly whites.

"I heard about Malfoy," he started, "He never deserved you anyway." Pansy laughed at tone he used.

"It's fine. Draco had never cared that much about me to begin with."

"Well, he's bloody daft for taking that Davis girl over you."

"Hopefully I can find a way to erase him from my mind," she mused. It was then that Robert cleared his throat and she watched as he nervously shifted his weight. He looked down at her and stared straight into her eye.

"Might I offer a remedy for a broken heart?" he asked. Nodding her head Pansy waiting for his answer.

"Come to the Yule Ball with me." He stated. It was as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs; Pansy Parkinson was left speechless.

"Well with a demand like that, how could I refuse such a proposition?" she managed to laugh out. Peeking up toward his face, she was met with a brilliant smile as his arms tightened around her. And it was then that she noticed, she was still in his arms.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of the brunettes, an all too familiar blonde had seen the whole exchange. Not liking where this was headed, he swiftly made his way back to the common room, a plan already formulating.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
